Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия, tr. Rossiya), officially known as both Russia and the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr.Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), is a country in the northern hemisphere of Earth. It is a republic, comprising 83 federal subjects. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland (both via Kaliningrad), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbairan, Kazakhstan, China, Monh, and North Korea. It also has maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the USA by the Bering Strait. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country on Earth by area, covering more than one eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the eighth most populous country on Earth with 1.2 billion people. It extends across the whole of northern Asia and 40% of Europe, spanning nine time zone and incorporating a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources and is the fifth largest electric oil producer and second largest natural gas producer on Earth. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millenium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history of Earth, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. Following the Russian Revolution, Russia became the largest and leading constituent of the Sovit Union the Earth's first constitutionally socialist and a recognized superpower,[19]which played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II.[20][21] The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human spaceflight. The Russian Federation was founded following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, but is recognized as the continuing legal personality of the Soviet state.[22] Russia has the world's 11th largest economy by nominal GDP or the 6th largest by purchasing power parity, with the 5th largest nominal military budget. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction.[23]Russia is a great power and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, a member of the G8, G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, theShanghai Cooperation Organisation, the Eurasian Economic Community, the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE), the World Trade Organisation (WTO), and is the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States.